Fragmented World
by XxXRainbowstarXxX
Summary: Sable Artois was long thought dead, along with the rest of the Artois lineage. When she suddenly appears unconsious within the gardens of the Rainsworth estate, however, will the truth behind the massacre twelve years ago finally be unravelled? Or will the fragments of her past prove too fierce for her to handle? (Undecided eventual CanonxOC probable; more info inside, anime-verse)
1. Chapter 1

**REVISED FOR ERRORS/ANYTHING THAT LOOKED WRONG ON 3/28/13.**

A/N: Hello once again people of the Internet. As you can see, Pandora Hearts has taken over my thoughts now as well.

ISN'T THAT JUST DANDY? *Face-desk*

I swear, between anime and my ideas fueled by anime; it's a wonder I can even remember to tie my own shoes. U.U'' It's sad, but it's the whole truth for me. BLARG.

Anyway, so this story goes along with the anime. That is solely to the fact that I've seen all of the anime, but have not caught up with the manga yet. (But I will, seeing as though I am now obsessed with this. X.X) This story starts basically just after Oz, Alice, and Gil have the little 'incident' with that girl with the flowers and her Trump chain. So, before the trip to Cheshire Cat's world. Yup. That's for reasons. *Winks*

Anyhow, I really don't know what exactly is going to go down with this story. I mean, I know the plot and everything, but what I'm not sure on….is the pairing. I plan on making this a (Insert sexy character name here)xOC story, and I know who I _want _to pick….But I'm just not quite sure who I'm going to go with. So, I think I'm going to have you guys give me a little help when the time comes to choose the final pairing. FUN TIMEZ YOU GUISE.

Anyway, I could go ahead and give you all a list of possible guys for the pairing…But I think it would be more fun just to see who you all personally think you be best. So, good luck actually guessing who I was thinking about pairing her with. xD

I know, I'm such a troll. *Honk*

…Seriously? I've seen like only a little Homestuck, and this is what happens. Good thing I jumped off that boat quickly and bailed to the Hetalia fandom. S.S HAHA….Laugh with me, guys…Guys?

*Cricket chirps*

Welp. ._.

**Disclaimer: **I own absolutely nothing to do with Pandora Hearts or its awesomeness. I do own my OCs, ideas, plot points, etc. So, yeah. Get over it. :L

So…read and review and all that mush, please~ I need some feedback if you want to inspire me to write faster…/shot/ I know, I know; but seriously: LET ME KNOW IF THIS SUCKS. Meh.

* * *

_My whole world is black and unnerving; as if my soul is slowly being swallowed up by an Abyss of treacherous, dishonest emotions. It seems I can only lie in this pool of sorrows and hope for a heavenly light to breach the surface and pull me from this garden of madness. Shall this long awaited light ever grace my eyelids; I shall awaken and set right what was long ago wronged. Only then, will I truly be free of this cruel fate…_

Black. The pure and utter blackness of darkness and shadows was what first registered in my mind as I awoke. My mind and thoughts were glazed over and misty, as if I had just stirred from an age old nap. I seemed to be floating between dreams and reality, my thoughts and memories discontented and sprawled about; an ebony veil of adrenaline consuming what bit of truth my body was managing to elaborate to my scattered psyche.

"_Hehehehe…~"_

All at once, my existence seemed to lower anchor into the unseen world around me; my thought process finally managing to tic away in tune to its own beat once more. Was…What was that? Frantically, my slowly becoming aware mind searched for the word I seemed to lack. A…sound. But, what was that sound?

"_HEHEHEHE~"_

The suddenly malicious tone of the noise seemed to echo throughout my whole being as my thoughts were caught off guard, a tinge of something unrecognizable vibrating throughout my very core. I see now…A laugh. At my recognition of the sound's name, the creator of said noise seemed to grow more frightening.

"_Don't you want to join them…?"_

The voice ignited a chain of reactions from my mind. Unrecognizable feelings and thoughts rushed about frantically, reaching out for what seemed to be an answer. All at once, everything stopped. In my wake of confusion, a path of light steadily formed around my being. The shadows all around were engulfed in the ray of pureness, before a voice once again broke through the now violently bright space around me. Although, this voice…Was different, somehow. It seemed…friendlier.

"_It's time to awaken…"_

The world of brightness my consciousness had all but become accustomed to suddenly swirled about in a vortex of light, the warmth of the place seemingly pulling me along with it. Everything disappeared, my psyche submissively along with it. Before everything was pulled out from under me once more, the soft tinkling of the voice sounded once more.

"_My dearest sister…"_

* * *

The feeling of being touched consumed my thoughts all at once, provoking me to alertness. The pair of orbs which allow me to see bolted open with a shock, only to cower back closed due to the sudden intenseness of light they were met with upon opening. Blinking, I fought to catch sight of the scenery around me. The light blurred my vision, but eventually I was able to make out the undeniable form of a figure hovering over me.

"Miss…? Miss!"

I felt myself be touched again, only this time I recognized that it was the figure hovering above my still stunned form that was the cause. My body shook with the force of the figure's appendages, no doubt; as I was finally able to see clearly what was around me.

The uncanny silhouette of the blazing sun rose from above the figure's back, causing the relieved expression on my awakener's face to be shadowed. Despite this, I was able to make out just how it was this mystery person appeared.

Light magenta eyes pierced worriedly into my unknown colored ones, tousles of caramel hued locks falling from a delicate ribbon laced ponytail nearby. A ruffle consumed violet and pink ribbon-clad dress adorned the now clearly feminine person before me, leading me to close my eyes momentarily in thought. Pink and purple shades…Why did they seem to cause my heart to ache?

"Miss! Break, she's finally coming around." The girl before me chattered happily to the unseen entity known as 'Break', turning to address someone to her right as she did so. She turned back to me with an almost too cheerful smile, raising a fair complected hand to rest on her cheek in evident worry. "I was afraid you were not going to awaken there for a moment, Miss." Was she addressing me? Blinking in still prominent confusion, I realized that she must be; for I was the only other one around, save for the still unseen 'Break'. At my nonresponsive expression, she frowned; worriedly moving to clutch my arm and help me into a sitting position.

Had I been lying down this whole time? I allowed myself to be quite suddenly moved, eyes moving to rest on the now visible cobblestone path below me. Had I been lying there only moments ago? The echoing sound of footsteps approached the two of us at a moderate pace, earning the girl before me's attention. Turning her head to see the approaching figure clearing, I watched in no real emotion as a delightful smile lit across the girl before me's face. A quite suddenly real hand extended into my vision, a small rag in its grasp. The dress-clad female's magenta eyes glittered in gratitude. "Ah, thank you Break."

She pressed the damp piece of cloth onto my face, although my dull gaze was elsewhere. As I contained myself with searching for the rest of the mysterious 'Break', I was startled by the melody of a sudden chuckle.

"Not a problem, Milady~" The voice was that of a teasing male's, it seemed; and held quite a present playful tone to it. Finally managing to pinpoint the figure's location from the sound, I blinked curiously at the man's appearance.

The male was rather tall in stature, with a thin, almost lanky build. He had somewhat odd light violet-silver hair; the exact color unrecognizable to me in the bright sunlight. A single visible crimson eye watched me in some unseen form of amusement from its place on the figure, a clownish, cheerful smile playing on his lips all the while. His attire consisted of a strange purple and black shirt, with a jacket with sleeves far too long for him covering from his chest down. A pair of black pants and white boots completed his image.

"After all, it's worth it to see our little unannounced guest here conscious." He added onto the conversation with a cheerful tone, fox-like smile only seeming to widen from his own sense of humor. He suddenly offered the girl a hand, to which she responded with a curious stare. Taking it none the less, she stood to her full height. Her face was covered in realization as the rather tall man bent down, smiling in my face momentarily before lifting me into his arms with apparent ease. "Now then," He began, turning to address the girl. "I suggest we move our lost little bird here to a more comfortable resting place then the gardens, eh?"

My mind drifted in and between awareness as the girl nodded once, before I was suddenly being propelled forward by the man's moving form. Where am I? Do I know these people? How did I arrive here? My mind was suddenly overtaken with real and suddenly pressing questions, a lump forming in my rather dry throat once I realized I knew not one answer to anyone of them. What was this feeling, again? Ah, that's it.

Fear. Uneasiness. Insecurity. I knew not that I was in a secure location for my safety…However, then again, I didn't even know where I was at all.

I was jolted from my thoughts by the feeling of being laid down, causing me to glance about slowly as I returned to reality. The man called Break had placed me onto a rather plush bed, several pillows and a feathery quilt making up my surroundings. Realizing I felt the stares of the two strange people, my gaze was adverted to pair once more.

"Now then," The crimson eyed man started, grin present in his voice. "What would your name be, young lady?" At the question, my eyes widened unwillingly; various pictures and words suddenly flashing through the vast compounds of my mind. My…name? Suddenly compelled by something beyond my control; I raised my hands into my view with newfound will and interest. They were rather pale, but still appeared fair overall. Almost as if seeing a part of myself for the first had triggered a chain reaction, a single message braved through the storm of thoughts suddenly coursing through my mind.

"Sa…" The man and woman waited patiently as I worked my tongue for what seemed like the first time in centuries, the syllables in my head fighting to form a word. "Sa…ble…Sable."Finally managing to bring the word into existence, I looked up expectantly to the pair as my eyes slowly managed to regain a long lost luster of life within themselves. The man only smiled his now seemingly always-present fox-like grin, while the girl smiled a gracefully cheerful smile.

"My, what a unique name."

* * *

It had been several days now since I had been found unconscious in the Rainsworth manor's gardens. At least, I supposed it had been several days. My consciousness was still very clouded, yet swarmed with memories and thoughts of unknown origins at the same time. It was painful, in all honesty, having answers right in front of you; yet you were unable to reach them due to some invisible mental wall of sorts.

My name was Sable. That much I was able to gather so far from my scattered bearings. According to Lady Sharon, as I had thus learned was the girl who had found me's identity, I appeared to be of approximately fifteen years of age; although I still had a hard time fathoming these so called 'years'. As utterly confused and pained as I was right now, I had failed to examine my appearance as of yet. Although, I had heard Break state that I had been badly wounded on the right shoulder; so I at least knew that it was currently bandaged.

Seeing as though I had refrained from talking to my two discovers more than needed, I still knew little to nothing about them or anything else I had wondered inaudibly about. Lady Sharon had attempted to earn some information from me, but I knew just about as much as she did at the moment. After she realized I probably needed to sort these things out for myself, she had opted to small talk; drawling on about various types of tea and desserts she enjoyed in hopes of entertaining me. In all honesty, I had settled to zoning out during these one-sided conversations of ours; using the time to think and examine my scattered mind for yet another moment.

Break hadn't visited me all that much, in all reality. In fact, I don't believe he has at all, save that first time he wrapped my bandages. Since then, either Sharon or the occasional maid ,when she was busy, had re-wrapped them. Eyes narrowing, I gripped the lacey sheets around my discontented form in slight annoyance. Why couldn't I just remember? The memories and feelings…They were all right there, on the tip of my tongue; yet I couldn't grasp them. And worst of all, I felt as if…

As if I was forgetting something deathly important to me.

The creaking of the oaken doors of 'my room', as it seemed, broke my train of thoughts; said object earning my gaze as it crept open. To my slight surprise, Break stood in the object's wake; cheerful yet devilish smile breaking out on his face upon seeing my staring form. He flapped the long sleeves of his shirt about as he spoke.

"Ah, it's nice to see you again Sable!" He stated cheerfully as he fully entered the room, closing the door after him with quiet accuracy. Going straight to the windows, much to my confusion, he pulled the maroon curtains open to reveal the bright scenery outdoors. "But you have it so dark in here! That'll never do~"

Groaning at the suddenly intense light, I shielded my eyes with the quilt around me. The rather upbeat man chuckled at my recoil towards the sun, earning a swift glance of interest from me as I recovered from the change in atmosphere. He sat on the end of the bed happily, seemingly unfazed by my dull gaze. "As much as I'd like to try and relinquish your nocturnal habits, I actually do have something of importance I came to talk to you about." At this I gave him my undivided stare, noticing his quick change in demeanor. Was he always like this?

"Neh, Sable…" He began, locking his single visible crimson eye with my own gaze as he did. "Do you happen to recall ever hearing of a place called the Abyss?" His inquiry was so off the wall that I couldn't help but tilt my head to the side lightly, insecurity filling my gaze. Had I? The self-question seemed to echo within my mind's seemingly endless corridors, before something sparked deep within it. Almost clear…What is this? As fast as it came, the blurry picture faded once more. Although the shady memory perked my interest, I sensed it was not the one that worried me to no end. What was it that was so important to me that I was forgetting?

My expression must have given away my inner conflict, for the silver haired man before me cleared his throat to revert my attention to reality. The doll on his shoulder, who I had failed to notice upon first meeting Break, chuckled lightly; smile unwavering.

"You say no, so the real answer is probably yes!" It declared, earning a sideways stare from me. Was it calling me a liar? Break simply flicked the doll on the forehead, earning a mock tear from its wooden form. "Hey…"

"Now, now Emily…You really should learn not to address our guests in such unprofessional ways!" The violet-silver haired man scolded, causing the doll to effectively halt in talking. He turned back to me, his grin regained with some new strength. "Don't mind her; now, how about…"

He went on questioning me about various subjects for quite some time, lasting on until the late afternoon. In all honesty, I didn't mind his company. Although, I never really minded Sharon's or even the occasional maid's presence either. It just seemed that being alone has this wavering feeling on me…Was it loneliness? But then again, I also felt somehow accustomed to being alone…I wonder why?

The man heaved a small sigh, leaning back to lay across the foot of the rather spacious bed in exhaustion; folding his arms behing his head to serve as a headrest as he did. "My, my Sable…It seems your mind is locked up quite tightly." As if remembering something, he sat upright in newfound energy. "Of course!" Turning to look my in the eyes with that somehow haunting gaze of his, I found myself compelled to at least answer one of his questions here today. "Say, did you perhaps have anyone important to you?"

At his words, I stopped dead in my thoughts; my gaze still locked with his. "Someone…Important?" I found myself questioning audibly for the first time today, which seemed to increase the strange gentlemen's cheerful mood tenfold.

"Exactly! Like maybe a friend or a relative?" The word relative slipped something far back in my subconscious, causing me to narrow my eyes slightly in concentration. Break continued, oblivious to my inner ponderings. "Perhaps a sibling…"

My eyes shot fully open at the noun. Sibling? Whatever had slipped before suddenly shattered, setting free a rushing course of faces and names. Memories and feelings flowed forth in such a harsh intenseness that I gripped the quilt around me in discomfort. Break blinked worriedly at my sudden actions of pain, crimson eye shining knowingly. "Sable?"

Memories. Memories of family, and of pets and friends. Memories of our home; and memories of the one that I held dear to me the most. Then, overshadowing everything was a thick red substance. Memories…of that night. That night when my life as I knew it was pulled out from under me and stepped on by those hooded figures. That night that I was separated from the only person I had left in the world. That night…that I was plummeted into a malevolent realm of darkness.

Blinking as one name surfaced over all the others, I blinked back the quickly forming tears. Pulling my tear-blurred gaze away from the quilts and bed linens around me, I somehow managed to lock gazes with Break once more.

"Liddell. Liddell Artois. My older sister…who I care about more than anything in the world."

* * *

Running a brush through my hair with newfound strength, I gazed into the mirror before me. Upon regaining my memories of my family, it seemed that common sense and an overall will to live had resurfaced as well. I narrowed my eyes at the thought, placing the intricately designed brush onto the sink's counter as I did. A will to live? No, more like a _reason_ to carry out my very existence. My sister…Liddell.

I observed the reflection looking back at me from the depths of the object before me; taking in the features of mine that I had failed to care to notice before coming back to reality. Long, slightly wavy ebony locks fell in tousles on top of my head; currently worn straight down my back and un-styled. A pair of wine hued orbs stared sharply back at me; meeting my curious gaze steadily. They held a tint of purple to their depths, making the exact color hard to make out. Perhaps some might call them a shade of red-maroon?

Letting out a breath, I backed away from the counter to get a better view of my full figure. After exchanging quite a bit of information with each other, Break had left me to my own devices for only mere moments. Sharon quickly replaced him; wielding a delicate looking dress in one hand and a brush in another. Without much force, she had directed me to the attached bathroom with a somewhat strange smile on her face. It almost seemed _too_ cheerful to my slightly grim form.

She didn't tell me much. Only that there were some very important visitors coming over later, whom I was employed to meet. Apparently, that meant that I had to look my best in her language. Henceforth, I was shoved into the bathroom with the intentions of cleaning myself up.

So now, a bath and several other generic hygiene tasks later, I stood refreshed and thoughtful before the bathroom's mirror in what was most likely a very expensive gown. It was very much so similar to the purple eyed noble's own signature gown, only it was a robin egg's blue in color with light violet accents. It came down to grace to floor around my light purple slip-on clad feet; seeing as though I had refused the high heels I was offered rather quickly. I was never skilled in walking in the absurd things, even with my home life taking root in a family of nobles.

Letting out another nostalgic breath, I couldn't help but smile a solemn smile at my reflection. Dresses had never really been my strong suit either, and I had often enough found myself falling face first onto the marble floorings and cobblestone paths surrounding the Artois manor. Liddell had always opted to helping me back up immediately, before giving me a thorough explanation of how to walk properly in a dress so that I wouldn't trip.

The memories stung as I reencountered the information of both my own memories and of Break's knowledge. Gritting my teeth at the sharp thoughts, I couldn't help but recall exactly what the crimson eyed man had stated only an hour or so earlier.

"_Artois?" At the mention of my family's name, the now shocked man's single visible eye widened slightly. "The Artois family was completely wiped out in a massacre twelve years ago…" He stated with interest; speaking the fact with as much ease as if he was telling a commonly known recipe to someone. Blinking, I gazed at him in shock. Twelve years ago? _

"_Twelve…Twelve years ago?" He nodded grimly, eyes sparking with a secret luster all their own. I felt my vision quake in confusion and shock, my gaze falling to the sheets around me. "But…how…?"_

"_We suspect you were somehow sent into the Abyss during the massacre." He stated quite suddenly, earning my gaze once more. Break smiled that strange grin of his, only it seemed to be softer this time than usual. Gently, he pulled a delicately wrapped piece of candy from his pocket and offered it to me. Unsure, I took the silent token of his comfort; opting to merely hold it in my grasp."The Abyss is a place rumored to be the resting place of those who commit serious sins." The violet-silver haired man continued; visible eye narrowing slightly in thought as he did. "Reapers are said to grace the chambers of said sinners, before wisping them away to this place of terror and carnage." _

_My eyes widened at the description of the place; old tears now dried and sticky on my face. I had gone to such a place…And had survived? "Although in reality, the place looks more like a broken toy box than a prison for sinners. Creatures known as Chains roam the place; looking for unfortunate humans who somehow managed to stumble into the desolate world."_

_Finding myself suddenly curious about these 'Chains', as he called them, I spoke up. "What…What do they want with the people?" His grin remained prominent as he held a finger up in the air to signal he was thinking. _

"_They want to form a contract with them." At my confused stare, he went on; grinning all the while. "You see, Chains are creatures that cannot naturally exist in our world for more than a short period of time; and they are then cast back into the depths of the Abyss. In order to stay in the waking world for longer amounts of time, they need the strength of a human's mind and soul to act as their host."_

_He had gone on to explain all about Chains and the Abyss to me, answering some of my unanswered questions in the process. Thoughtfully, I stared down at the lightly wrapped piece of candy in my hand as he spoke, trying to make sense of all the new information. When he was done, I simply nodded; tightening my grip on the sweet in my grasp._

"_It may be true that the Artois family was massacred twelve years ago, and that I was trapped in the Abyss for those passing years; but I wasn't accidently sent spiraling into it." He watched me with keen interest at my words, blinking in thought as he did._

"_Is that so?" Nodding firmly, I looked up; eyes sparking with a newfound determination as I did so._

"_On the night of the massacre, my sister and I were away at a neighboring nobility's manor in order to attend a birthday party for their youngest son. Upon our return, we were met with the sight of our entire family's corpses." Pausing momentarily, I closed my eyes tightly as a picture of the scene flashed through my mind. "Although, we didn't get to see much. A group of people, presumably our family's murders, in robes drenched in blood quickly appeared before us; taking my sister into their clutches before throwing me into a strange blackness…" Watching the man before me, I saw a hint of knowing flash by his otherwise dormant expression. "Although, I do not remember past that..."_

_He seemed thoughtful, placing his hand on his chin as a sign of this. "That blackness must have been the Abyss. Although, I do have to wonder why it is you do not remember your time there. Normally, it wouldn't be forgotten so easily." He stood from his sitting position quite suddenly, before striding calmly towards the door. "And so an heir to the Artois family still exists…How interesting."_

_Bolting upwards from my place in the plush bed, I managed to earn his attention as I stepped onto the cold marble floor. "You mean two heirs." I corrected him, quite suddenly longing not to be left alone. The look on his face said all, to which I gasped in shock. "You don't seriously think Liddell is dead too, do you?" His expression was unwavering, which caused my eyes to narrow in anger. "My sister is not dead. She would not have given up so easily as to let a group of lowlifes kill her after kidnapping her."_

_He turned his head as he opened up the wooden doors, taking a single step out before responding. "Of course." With that, he closed the door with a small 'clink'; as I angrily glared at the place he had been in my vision only moments before._

Reflecting on it now, I really wasn't angry at the strange man; more so at myself. It had only been twelve years. Surely Liddell could still be alive and well? Tightening my grip on my wrist slightly, I gasped in slight shock when I heard a knock on the bathroom's door.

"Miss Sable? Are you ready for me to fix your hair, yet?" The cheerful call of Sharon relieved my momentary shock, leading me to ponder exactly what it was I frightened of.

"Yes…" I stated loudly enough for the girl to hear, cueing the sound of the doorknob being turned. Sharon appeared in the door way, smiling ear to ear.

"My, you look simply splendid!" She exclaimed, obviously referring to the dress I had been loaned. "I never particularly cared for the colors of it, but they look marvelous on you." Simply nodding in reply as the noble took the brush off the counter, I waited silently for her to fix my hair. She had insisted on doing so, for reasons unknown to me.

"You know, Sable…I think a slightly darker shade of blue would bring out your eyes better." She made small talk as she worked, to which I simply answered with the occasional 'Yes' or 'If you say so'. For as long as I could remember, I had never really been one for 'girl talk'; for reasons I blamed on my sister. She usually only ever talked about exploring the manor's garden or watching the birds; never really trying to force her rather girlish behavior onto me. Although she acted like the world's most proper and most beautiful girl, she was always very down to earth and understanding towards me.

"Done~" Sharon's sing-song voice broke me from my nostalgic thoughts, causing me to send her a curious glance as she marveled at her newest 'creation'. "Well, go ahead and look!" She ushered me up from my seat on a small stool, directing me towards the room's sole mirror. Blinking, I observed her work.

She had pulled my ebony over in an 'over-the-shoulder' ponytail; which she held together with a violet bow. Some of my bangs fell to cover part of my right eye in disinterest; to which I simply nodded in approval. Turning to face the blonde, I gave her a grateful smile.

"It looks great, Lady Sharon." She giggled at my compliment, waving her hand in discontinuation.

"It was simple really…"She stated, before quickly jumping in alert at something unknown. "Ah! I almost forgot. Our guests will be here any time." At her urgent tone, I followed the exasperated noble from the room with a small sigh. Just what did these people have to talk to me about, anyway?

It seemed the two of us had arrived in the living area of the manor just in time; for Break was showing in a trio of figures as the two of us walked in from the hallway. The violet-silver haired man turned upon hearing our dual footsteps, giving us a small nod before turning to address the trio before him.

"Ah, and here they are now. Oz, Gilbert, Alice; this is Sable Artois. She is the one I was just informing you of."

Peeking around Sharon slightly, I made my way into full view of the visitors in order to examine them. A rather tall young man with slightly stringy raven black hair stood in the center of the group; his olive-gold eyes seemingly surprised by my appearance for some reason. His outfit was primarily of a dark color scheme, giving me the idea he liked to avoid unnesesary attention. To his left stood the sole female of the group, her rather luxurious dark brown hair swaying about in various directions behind her. I marveled at her violet hued eyes, wondering just how it was someone was to gain such an ocular color. Her clothing consisted of a red shirt and overcoat duo; which were attached to each other. A thigh-length black miniskirt, a pair of white gloves, and a pair of white boots completed her look; giving her a very independent and strong appearance. She seemed rather irritated about something as she spared me a glance, before casting her violet gaze to the various objects around the room in feigned boredom.

Finally, a boy with rather stunning emerald green eyes accompanied by a head full of blonde locks stood to the right of the black haired man; his attire holding bits of plaid here and there, giving him an energetic appearance. Upon observing his facial expression, however; I couldn't help but cock my head to the side in confusion. An immense blush was decorating his features as he watched me, causing me to sweat-drop. Uhm…

Desperate to knock away the awkward air, I curtseyed as my sister had once taught me to do. Lord, how I hated this dress right now… "Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Flashing the group the warmest smile I could muster, I couldn't help but find myself sweat-dropping even more.

Oh, what has Break gotten me into? Swallowing down whatever insecurities that dared rear their ugly heads; I remembered why I had to do this. These people may know something about me, or of my sister.

You just have to make it through this meeting, and then you can begin your search for Liddell. I reassured myself, standing up straight from my curtsy with newfound determination. I will find you, Liddell. For…

You are now my very reason to live.

* * *

A/N: Oz is such a womanizer and flirt LOL. /shot/ But seriously, he reacts that way to literally EVERY remotely cute girl in the whole anime. Every. Single. One. So, yup. :P

Sable's a pretty deep character, if you ask me. She thinks WAYY too much about things to really be one of my creations…Maybe I had a moment of acute intelligence when the concept for her came to me? *o* Probably not. :/ Lol, but just wait until you people see the plot i've thought up for this~ SO MANY PLOT TWISTS. *Flips table*

Anyway, anyone asking themselves any questions yet? Probably, seeing as though this stuff is deep man. Really deep. Like, so deep that if you throw a turtle in; he'll drown.

…

…

…OK, time to lay off the candy for now. Leave a review? And be sure to say what you think the pairing should be~ And for those of you who skipped the earlier part of this note (at the top of the story) go back up there to find out what I'm going on about. /shot for the fifteenth time/ I know, I'm crazy and sarcastic.

But that's what makes me a good writer, right? ;D /killed/

.~. Welp, see you lovely people next time! Chapter Two should be up soon~

-Rainbow


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: *Holds up finger to mouth* Shhh…We gotta be quiet you guys. ._. My friend ChristinCC will murder me if she finds out I updated this story before my Vampire Knight one. Seriously. I've been threatened. .-. ._. .-.

BUT I WILL HAVE NO REGRETS IF SHE DOES. *Is shot*

But it's not really my fault~ U.U I blame the freaking plot bunnies that have been forcing me to lose sleep the last few days. Seriously, how many plot twists can one person's mind come up with for one story?

Apparently lots. :I Lol, but that's actually pretty good; seeing as though you guys are probably never going to guess how some things will go~ :3 So much drama and junk is in store, that I literally can't wait to write it all. If only I didn't have school and a Vampire Knight story to work on as well…

You heard nothing, Christin. NOTHING. /shot/

On a side note, I drew a picture of Sable; and I think it turned out pretty good. Now…How to show it to you guys? Lol, I'll post it on my Deviant Art page. Go to my profile for the info on it, although my name on there is the same as on here if that helps. (It's at the bottom of my interests and info and such) Also, suggestions for what you think the pairing should be are still being taken~ Literally any guy can be said, but just don't expect me to pick some characters. xD Right now, I'm stuck between about three. :P HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CHOOS-

So, leave a review? Feedback is graciously accepted~ :3 Constructive criticism is especially accepted! *Just wants to hear from you people* But thanks to those who have reviewed, faved, followed, etc. :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts or its characters in any way, shape, or form. I do, however, own my OCs, ideas, pictures, plot points, this story, etc. **

So, on to the story~ Now maybe the plot bunnies will go away…*Glances to pile of the furry creatures in the corner* Shoo, dangit! :L You're starting to freak me out…o.o *Sees a black rabbit* …Alice? LOL

* * *

Almost immediately after introducing myself, the blonde haired boy in the trio suddenly appeared before me; before pulling a red rose from seemingly nowhere and presenting it to me. A light blush still graced his cheeks as his emerald eyes bored into my own confused wine hued ones.

"I assure you, the pleasure is all mine Miss Sable." He addressed me smoothly, clearing trying to make the best first impression possible. Sniffing the rose humbly, he studied my expression as he went on. "I'm Oz Vessalius, and I must say; I believe it must be fate that we are able to meet here today." The newly dubbed Oz theorized cheerfully, twirling the crimson flower in his grasp wistfully as he did. Was…I being flirted with?

Blushing lightly, I took a few not-so-discreet steps away from the boy before me; the corner of my mouth twitching in both surprise and irritation. I was hardly used to this type of behavior from anyone, and therefore basically knew not how to deal with it. The closest thing to flirting that had ever happened to me was the teasing and compliments of my sister, and even then I usually found myself embarrassed by her words. Oz watched me in surprise and curiosity, expression suddenly turning up in an odd smile as he experimentally took a step towards my now sweat-dropping form.

Seeing his advancement, I took a step back as well; causing his small smile to turn into a full-blown grin as he continued to approach me. This caused me to retreat backwards as he did. Repeating the pattern several times, I finally scowled in annoyance. What is this guy's problem?

He suddenly burst out laughing, the innocent joy found within the noise's tone calming my frustrated form. "Eh, are you shy?" Hair falling to shadow my expression, I silently wondered if Sharon or Break would assist me in disposing of a corpse if need be. I happened to be just a _bit _short-tempered, and didn't tolerate teasing very well. Unless it was my sister doing the teasing, I suppose…Before I could act, however, the blonde's laughing fit was suddenly cut off with a loud 'thump'. Looking up, I allowed my violent ponderings to disperse as I curiously looked for the source of his sudden quietness.

The aforementioned blonde stood rubbing his head in pain, a wounded puppy-like pout decorating his features as he did. "Oww…Alice, why'd you do that?" The sole girl of the trio stood a few feet from the pouting boy, irritation written plainly across her face.

"Stop fooling around, servant. Your making your master look bad." The newly dubbed Alice responded tartly, smirking lightly at Oz's now even more hurt expression. The raven haired man of the group, who I assumed was Gilbert by default, suddenly appeared between the pair; olive-yellow eyes flashing in anger.

"Don't treat Oz in such a manner, you damn rabbit! And stop calling him your 'servant'!" His exclamation of anger towards the female resulted in an angry tic mark appearing on her forehead, before she turned to the boy in equal rage.

"Why don't you try and make be, stupid seaweed-head!" She responded sharply, locking her snarling violet gaze with the taller male's livid gold one. Sparks flashed between the fighting pair's locked gazes as Oz tried to calm them down, as I only watched dumbfounded. Sweat-dropping immensely, I found my expression turn into one of exasperation and disbelief. Seriously? _These_ were the oh-so-important guests?

Someone clearing their throat stopped all commotion in the room, as everyone turned to the one who had made the sound. My expression jolted in panic at the sight that met my now wide eyes.

Sharon stood calmly amongst an aura of dark energy, a frighteningly sweet smile adorning her face. "Please refrain from fighting in my home." She requested, a sickly sweet tone lacing her words as she did. The trio backed away all at once, myself doing the same in the other corner of the room as we all sweat-dropped.

The trio all swallowed in fear at once, eyes wide. "Of course, Lady Sharon…" Oz muttered fearfully, laughing awkwardly in hopes of lightening the mood. Seemingly pleased with the blonde's response, the scary aura around the noblewoman dropped as fast as it had come; her smile now honestly one of cheerfulness.

"Good."

Eye twitching at the girl's quick change in demeanor, I surveyed the people in the room with newfound interest. These people…Blinking in sudden realization, I noticed the absence of a distinct member of our party. Where is Break? Suddenly feeling a stare being directed in my direction, I turned; blanching and taking a step back upon seeing the now present Break standing behind me with a fork hanging from his mouth. Unfazed by my reaction to his sudden presence, he only cheerfully grinned before answering my unasked question.

"The conversation got boring, so I went to fetch a little snack~" He stated around the silverware dangling from his teeth; flapping his sleeves about joyfully as he did so. Removing the object from his mouth, he suddenly gripped my shoulders; turning me around to face the four other people in the room as he did. "So~ How about we get down to business, then?" He stated, cheerful demeanor still present as I could only glare in irritation at the room before me. About time...

Our little group of six was soon set around the living room; a tray full of sweets somehow resting on the coffee table in the center of the room. Wait…When did that get there? Watching as Break passed out the snacks, I found myself silently answering my own question. I swear, that guy is going to die of diabetes one day…

Sharon clapped lightly in joy after everyone was settled, before smiling cheerfully in my direction. "Now; if you would, Sable. Please fill our guests here in on our little predicament."

Taking a deep breath upon seeing the curious stares of the aforementioned guests; I couldn't help but wonder how to start off with my explanation. Apparently, they didn't know much about me yet; which meant I would have to start from the beginning.

"Well, for starters, I'm from the Artois family; which was all but wiped out twelve years ago…" I went on to describe all about the things I could remember about the night of the mass murder of my family, and about being tossed into the Abyss. Alice, Oz, and Gilbert seemed moderately surprised about different parts of the tale I wove; each person reacting differently to every piece of information. Soon finding myself out of things to explain, I decided to tell them of what I planned to do in the future. "Although a lot of things are unclear to me right now, and I would like to find out the whole truth about that night; there is only one real thing that I must do above all else." I paused, a determined luster taking over my wine hued eyes as I faced the group before me. "I must look for my sister, no matter what. Although I have no real idea what I'll do when or if I find her, I know that I have to at least search for her."

The room was silent for a moment, before a large smile broke out on Oz's face. He abruptly shot up from his seat on a couch next to Gilbert, flashing me a thumbs up as he began to speak. "Well now it's final! You'll just have to come along with us so you can find your sister!" He declared happily, sparkles seemingly forming around him from nowhere in his moment of glory.

Blinking in shock, I found myself letting my some-what difficult attitude to drop for the sake of my sister. "R-really?" I stated in shock, wide-eyed at how quickly the boy had resolved to invite me along with his group. Was he always so accepting? He nodded quickly, grinning cheerfully.

"Of course!" An intimidating Alice suddenly rose from behind him, pulling him in a choke hold as she rubbed his head angrily with her fist.

"Don't make decisions without the consent of your master, slave!" She growled irritably, earning a string of rueful apologies from Oz's trapped form.

Gilbert's once thoughtful and understanding expression quickly turned to one of unbridled annoyance as he launched himself up from his seat, pulling the struggling blonde from the fuming girl's bruising grasp as he did.

"He's not your slave, you stupid rabbit!" The older male retorted, pulling on Oz's left arm as Alice grabbed his other. "He's my master, and nothing more!"

Gritting her teeth in an irritable growl, the brunette yanked on Oz's arm as well from its place in her steely grasp. A sarcastic expression decorated her face as she responded to the raven haired man.

"Stay out of this, you seaweed-head! Go crawl back in your dog house where you belong!"

The arguing group once again caused me to sweat-drop, raising my lightly twitching hands up in a defensive manner from behind the quarrelling trio as I did. Eager to get back to the matter at hand, I tried my best to earn their attention.

"Uhm…Guys?"

"Dumb rat!"

"Hello~?"

"Kelp-faced mutt!"

"Seriously you guys, we need to discuss a few more things…"

"Snot nosed brat!"

Sighing in defeat, I nearly jumped when the third female in the room placed a delicate hand on my shoulder. Turning to face her with a 'Hmm?', I blanched in horror at her frightening expression. Smiling overly cheerfully, she addressed me.

"Not to worry, Sable-chan." She reassured me, shadowy aura seemingly flowing all about her otherwise calming form as I cowered away from her touch in fright. "Equis."

Black portals suddenly formed below both Alice and Gilbert, who paused in their bickering upon hearing Sharon's call to this 'Equis', whomever that may be. Locking neutral gazes for a moment, they both called out in shock as they plummeted into the depths of the shadows below them. Oz fell to sit on his behind in between the portals at the sudden lack of tugging friends; blinking in confusion as said portals closed up.

Blinking in disbelief, I moved to examine the floor where Alice and Gilbert had once been. "…What just happened?" I found myself questioning dumbly, shock and exasperation littering my expression. Sharon only smiled cheerfully, her intimidating air still slightly present.

"Oh, I simply used my Chain, Equis, to send them outside. I do not tolerate bickering in my home." She replied warmly, to which I twitched in response. Since when did she have a Chain?!

Break spoke up from his place next to my former seat, leaning to stab my untouched cake with his signature fork as he did so. "To be fair, she _did _warn them~" He added cheerfully, popping the snack into his mouth as he did so. Wait a minute…That was my cake!

Narrowing my now prominently irritated gaze, I pointed accusingly at the violet-silver haired man. "Hey! I was going to eat that…!" At this he only looked thoughtful for a moment, before smiling even wider than he already was and picking up the crumb covered plate.

"Is that so?" He questioned cheerfully, discarding his fork and placing the whole plate in his mouth; much to my horror. Shaking in anger, I felt my own ominous aura form around me in anger. Let's just get this clear; I do not tolerate others taking things that happen to be mine. More importantly, when someone takes _sweets _from me…Oh boy. Stuff is about to go down.

Trying to be the bigger man, I stomped off to the nearby kitchen; feeling the older man's gaze follow my disappearing form as I did.

"Fine then, I'll just get a another piece-" Breaking off my sentence as I pulled open the cupboard where they kept their sweets, I found my mouth agape in horror at what I saw.

Emily sat among the dusty and frighteningly bare shelves, cackling as I took the slip of paper leaning against her into my grasp. In momentary confusion and shock, I read the words on it aloud.

"Note to self, restock on sweets…" Trailing off, I crumpled the note up in my hand and threw it back into the cabinet; effectively managing hitting the still laughing doll in the face as I did.

Fuming in momentary defeat, I stomped off to my bedroom to pack up my few belongings; trying my best to ignore the chuckling coming from the living room.

"Mark my words, I _will _enact my revenge eventually…" I mumbled to myself, quickly climbing up the stairs.

* * *

Slinging the small, now fully packed tan bag over my shoulder; I approached the waiting Oz, Alice, and Gilbert after exiting the manor. I had opted to change into an outfit of my own design, gratefully returning the dress Sharon had loaned me in the process. (Much to my relief, might I add) With her assistance, and a quick raid of several closets within the Rainsworth residence; I had managed to create an outfit that satisfied both necessity for long travels and my own taste.

I now wore an ash grey long-sleeved top with a red-spike like frilled collar and a similarly designed bottom. The sleeves ended in a white band decorated in a crimson diamond pattern, and were rather long; falling to almost completely cover my white gloved hands. A crimson and black plaid diamond scarf fell from its place attached to my violet shirt collar, three other similar diamonds being patterned out on the front of the shirt; dark grey stitches attaching the designs at their corners. Three golden buttons, increasing in size as they go down, attached to the grey fabric directly under the bottom of the scarf. A line of red and black plaid fabric ran around my waist line, and black bands with white X-shaped stitches on them wrapped around the sleeves of my shirt.

A light brown belt separated my top from my bottom, a red and black striped plaid miniskirt falling under it to reach my mid-thighs. I wore a pair of thick leggings under said skirt, the right leg's fabric being black and the left white with a crimson diamond pattern decorating it. A white band with black X-shaped stitches wrapped around my right leg over the leggings, an inverted one on the opposite leg. A pair of grey boots with a red diamond pattern decorating their white folded tops adorned my feet, small silver chains looping around their sides intricately.

I had opted to leave my hair the way Sharon had styled it, also leaving the violet bow laced within it as well. You could say it was a sign of showing my gratitude for her housing me, but I also just really happened to like the way it looked.

The heels of my boots thudded along the cobblestone path as I came to a stop in front of the trio, watching them interestingly as they interacted with one another. So these were the people who I would be travelling with from here on out…The group hadn't seemed to notice me yet, for they were turned away from me; seemingly immersed in a conversation of some sort.

Alice was pouting, looking away from an exasperated Gilbert. Smiling lightly, I watched the scene with interest. These were the people who would be with me from now on. Oz seemed to notice my presence, turning from his place trying to calm down his companions to address me with a wide grin.

"Ah, Sable-chan!" He greeted me, causing me to quickly drop my smile. Blushing in light embarrassment, I tried to hide the fact I had been watching them. He approached me quickly, flowers seeming to bloom around his cheerful expression. "Are you ready to go?"

Nodding gently, I found myself gripping the strap of my bag anxiously. I hardly knew anything about these people, and yet I was about to go out into the world with them. Not to mention that it was a world I knew nothing of; a world of unknown characteristics of the future. Although Oz was in a similar predicament as me, seeing as though Sharon had filled me in on how he was from ten years ago and everything else of interest, I still felt as if I couldn't immediately trust the three people before me. No, my trust was something that has to be earned. I only trust one person in this world completely, and I didn't even know where she was right now.

Oblivious to my inner thoughts, the blonde before me only cocked his head in confusion at my quietness; before grinning brightly once more. "You really _are _shy, aren't you?" He cooed teasingly, causing me to tense up in shock at his words. Me, shy? Hardly…I just…don't really know how to act around these people.

Eye twitching in annoyance, I looked up to meet his emerald gaze in defiance. "I'm not shy." I declared in response, earning a teasing look from him once more.

"Oh?" He questioned, leaning in slightly; which caused me to take a step back in precaution; face flushing lightly in anger as I did "Then why do you always react like that?" He inquired triumphantly, earning a sharp glare from me in the process.

"I just don't know how to handle idiocy like yours!" I snapped back, my usual calm and reserved air fading in an instant at the teasing. Let's just say I hate to be messed with, and my short-temper doesn't help much.

He only laughed in response, earning a snort of anger from me upon doing so. "What's so funny?" I demanded, fuming silently as I tried to regain my calm air of silence. I can't believe this guy…Alice took this moment to snap, smacking the energetic blonde on the head with a disapproving frown.

"Stop with your nonsense." She barked quickly, watching the mock-crying boy before her in disinterest. "I'm hungry, so we need to get going so we can pick up lunch." She announced tiredly, causing me to narrow my eyes in thought as she headed towards our waiting ride.

"I agree with Alice." I announced stoically, starting off towards the nearby carriage with feigned disinterest. "If we leave now, we should be able to make it to the nearest town before sunset." I had already bid Sharon goodbye, and had tried to with Break as well. When I went to look for him, however, the aforementioned noblewoman had informed me that he had left to go somewhere while I was getting ready to leave. So, leaving my goodbyes with her to pass on, I had gone outside to seek my soon-to-be travel companions.

Gilbert, silently agreeing with both Alice and myself, followed the two us quietly; seemingly relieved to be leaving. Oz trailed behind us soon after, pouting all the while.

"Aw, you guys are no fun…" He announced, crossing his arms as he did. Smirking in silent victory, I took my seat in the carriage. Hopefully he'll refrain from teasing me in the future. Letting out a small breath, I diverted my attention to the small window next to me as the others piled in as well. Liddell…I know I'll find you.

Because these are the people…

They are the key to finding you.

The carriage started off slowly, the thundering of the horse's hooves the only sound breaking the silence at first. Eventually, Alice and Oz started a conversation; Gil remaining silent. I studied the passing scenery with disinterest, embracing my thoughts whilst doing so.

That night…It was still very blurry to my subconscious. Liddell and I were returning from a neighboring nobility's residence; having attended a party celebrating their youngest heir's birthday in place of our parents. At that point in time, I was fifteen, as I am now physically, and Liddell was seventeen.

Upon returning home, our carriage was met with the sight of distant flames coming from the Artois estate. We rushed home, only to be welcomed with the gruesome sight of our entire legion's copses. As if the sight hadn't been scarring enough, our small group consisting of us and our sole chauffeur and butler was soon ambushed by a group of robed figures; who quickly dispatched our two remaining servants.

They pulled Liddell out of my sight, seemingly behind them before I found myself being picked up and thrown into a strange black portal.

Everything past that is as black as the world I soon found myself in; nothing about the Abyss seemingly left in my memory. Narrowing my gaze in a slightly solemn thoughtful expression, I suddenly found the passing trees interesting. The memory stung, even now; that was for certain. Had I known those would be my last days with my family, I would have treasured them. I would have spent more time with my parents, who it seems I hardly ever spoke with. There are so many things I would have done, if only I knew…

Looking back now, it all just left a hollow feeling deep within me.

What was this feeling? Was it…No. Just because I was away from my sister, and everything I once knew is now obsolete doesn't mean I should be lonely. But in reality, I know I'm only lying to myself.

In all honesty, I am alone. Totally and utterly alone in this foreign world; completely unable to do anything to protect the one thing that I still have left. Just like that night, when I was unable to do a single thing to help my sister or anyone else; I felt weak. Useless. Somehow to blame for my own misfortunes.

"-you think ,Sable?"

Blinking ferociously, I turned to look at the other people in the rather lush carriage. Gil was watching me expectantly, while Oz and Alice seemed to be sneaking each other rival-like glances.

"What?" I questioned dumbly, cocking my head to the side lightly as I did. The dark haired man only sighed, pulling his hat down slightly as he did. Had I really been that zoned out?

"I asked, 'What do you think, Sable?'" Upon seeing my still confused face, he elaborated further. "Oz and Alice were arguing about whether we should leave town first thing tomorrow, or wait a day or so." Blinking, I thought.

"It really doesn't matter to me; but wasn't Oz excited to go see his old manor?" Upon receiving a nod, I shrugged lightly. "Then it would make sense to leave as soon as possible…"

At this, Oz beamed; while Alice only fumed to herself.

"But this town is having a meat festival!" She whined, causing me to frown lightly.

"If it's the meat you're worried about, then I'll be sure to go with you to buy some when we get to town." I attempted to reassure the girl, earning a surprised look from her in the process. Allowing myself a small smile, she blinked in consideration.

"Really?" Upon receiving a nod, she fist-pumped lightly; getting a dreamy look in her eyes. "Great! I officially approve of the new girl joining my group."

Gilbert blanched at her words, quickly retorting. "_Your _group?"

Their soon-to-be argument ended before it could start as the carriage driver suddenly requested our attention, stating that it was time to take a break. Had we really travelled that far? It seemed like we had just started off from the manor…

Climbing from the carriage with ease, I patted one of the horses gently with a glove-clad upon passing it. Oz, Alice, and Gilbert had opted to gather under the shade of a nearby oak tree; so I decided to join them. Before making it to them, however, I noticed an ivy-clad object shrouded in the grove of trees behind them.

"Hmm?" Upon hearing my audible inquiry, the trio turned; expressions questioning.

"What is it, Sable?" Oz questioned lightly, emerald orbs curious. Lifting a hand up slightly to point in the direction of the object, I began to approach the looming object through the trees.

"There's…something over here." They opted to follow behind me, curiosity getting the best of the group. Without notice, we found ourselves in a rather preserved clearing; an ivy-decorated object looming in the shadow of a rather tall, oppressing tree.

Gilbert approached it first, moving to pull some of the vines away to reveal a rather odd statue sitting upon a stone block; two grey stone pillars rising up beside it. I stood in awe, observing the statue with curious interest. The stone piece of art greatly resembled a dog or fox-like creature in form, who wore a large grin on its carved face. It held a gourd-shaped object in its clawed grasp, giving it a guardian-esque air.

"Is this perhaps…a shrine?" I heard Oz inquire lightly, blinking thoughtfully towards the looming structure. I stepped forward to stand beside the raven-haired man in wonder. This statue…Why does it seem so unsettling?

Alice suddenly gasped from her place next to Oz, earning everyone's attention. "Chains!" Not a second later, an ebony hole ripped open from seemingly nowhere in the center of the clearing; a large hand reaching through it with a thundering 'pow'. A suddenly very real creature rose from the depths of the portal, taking the form of a huge puppet like creature. Eyes flickering in shock and slight fear, I took an uncontrollable step back.

"These are…Chains?" I gasped in shock as more portals ripped open, several creatures rising from them as they did. Alice growled, as Gilbert rushed to Oz; placing his now glove-less hand on his forehead.

"Hurry up and undo the seal!" The girl shouted, running towards the creatures fearlessly. Gil's hand glowed, as Alice transformed into a large, black rabbit-like creature wielding a scythe.

She charged the Chains with a laugh as Gilbert pulled out his gun; as I could stand about and watch the scene in terrified awe. So these were Chains…

Alice slashed through one of the giant puppet-like Chains, effectively causing it to fade into particles of nothingness. Gilbert shot a hedgehog-like one in its forehead, causing a similar reaction from it. Oz was running about the battle field, effectively dodging the fighting beasts as he did. He stopped upon seeing something unknown to me, eyes wide.

"Sable! Look out!" He dashed towards me; knocking me out of the path of a rolling hedgehog Chain. Panting lightly as we rolled onto the ground lightly, I quickly moved to help him up.

"Thanks…" I breathed, still in shock. I blanched upon seeing that his foot was injured, gritting my teeth as did. "Oz, your leg…"

He only laughed it off, gingerly standing up as he did. "Don't worry, it's nothing. Really." He tried to reassure me, to which I only frowned deeply in response. This is my fault...I should have been paying more attention!

I helped him move to lean against the shrine, gritting my teeth in annoyance as I did. Everyone is fighting and risking harm…Alice was suddenly flung offhandedly to the ground by two of the puppets, pulling up a cloud of dust on contact. She struggled up, launching herself back into battle immediately. Everyone is trying to protect me…Gil was knocked off his feet by one of the hedgehogs as it rolled past, causing him to almost lose his gun in the process. And I…can't do anything.

Clasping my eyes together as I leaned against the shrine, I huffed in frustration. Just like that night; I'm not able to do anything. I can only stand by and watch those around me be harmed. Why? Why can't I do anything? I can't…I _won't _let this happen to me, to _anyone_ again!

"_**Girl. What is it you stand for?"**_

The sudden voice startled me, and I looked around wildly; noticing that the fox statue was glowing dimly in a purple light. Was…Was_ it_ the one talking?

"_**What is that you wish for the most?"**_

Swallowing lightly; I watched the statue in thought. What I stood for? Blinking, I narrowed my eyes. Even though I didn't quite know what was going on, the question still stood out in my mind.

"I want...I want to protect those near to me, and to prevent anyone from having to go through what I did." I found myself answering quietly, to whom I really did not know. Was it to the voice, or to my own inner ponderings?

"_**So, you wish to influence the future; instead of simply adjusting the past?"**_

The statement caught me off guard, but I found the gears in my mind turning regardless.

"Things always happen for a reason, and it's not my place to change the past…" I started, wine hued eyes studying the statue before me. "And the now _is _the future for me, therefore; yes, I wish to influence it. In order to protect those dear to me…" The voice responded with a callous chuckle, startling me.

"_**How odd. You're quite a strange human, girl; for not wanting to change the past. I'll give you that." **_It started, causing me to sweat-drop at its words. _**"I respect your convictions. I vow to protect all that you hold dear, but I cannot without your power…"**_

"Without my power?" I questioned lightly, staring into the now glowing eyes of the statue before me.

"_**Yes. Say that you will form a contract of union with me and I shall save your friends; as well as protect anything else you require…My power will be at your disposal." **_

Looking around, I saw that there were still numerous enemy Chains in the clearing, and that my allies were nearing their limits. The B-rabbit was bloody and panting, swinging her scythe in an attempt to ward off her advancing opponents. Gilbert shot a volley of bullets, only to find himself out of the projectiles afterwards. Oz was attempting to stop his wound from progressing, holding a piece of cloth from his shirt against the bleeding scratch.

"_**Just call out my name and make our deal, and they will be saved…"**_

At this, a name surfaced in my thoughts. Glancing over the seemingly endless advancing forms of the Chains, I gritted my teeth once more in frustration. There's no other choice…! Wine red eyes flashing in newfound determination, I focused on the name in my head.

"Kitsune, I want to form a contract with you!"

The shrine suddenly exploded in an intense purple glow; a strange cackling now echoing throughout the whole clearing. The energy traveled to a spot before me, taking the form of light violet and wispy blue flames. A pair of crimson orbs suddenly shone through the eerie fire, before a wide grin of bright white fangs appeared through it as well. Without warning, the flames subsided; a lone, large creature being left in their wake.

The monster largely resembled the statue on the shrine behind me, appearing to be a fox-like creature with nine flowing tails. It was primarily of a pure white color, with accents of grey-blue decorating different parts of its body. (Tail tips and paws) Black tear-like markings ran from down the fox's eyes, similarly colored stripes running down its flanks. A large, silver chain wrapped tightly around the beast's neck; an ebony gourd-like object falling to hang from said chain. A thick, dark mist leaked from the object, giving it an air of malice.

Wisps of dark purple flames flowed around the monster's paws and tail tips, and an infinity symbol etched in black fur circled around the fox's glowing crimson eyes. A horrendously wide and malicious grin formed from rows of sharp teeth rested on the fox's face, seemingly the source of the echoing laughter.

"**Pleasure doing business with you, Contractor." **The creature stated gruffly, voice that of a male's. As if on cue, my chest suddenly burst into a crimson light; color not unlike that of the fox's eyes. Grunting in pain, I fell to my knees; pulling my shirt down slightly to watch as the light faded. A strange symbol etched in black now decorated the previously bare skin, causing me to widen my eyes. The creature roared in laughter once more, as all the other Chains stopped to stare at the new arrival.

The fox moved to pull the gourd up to his sinister grin, rows of jagged fags parting as it poured whatever was in the gourd into its mouth greedily. Slinging the object back down, the monster suddenly unleashed a breath of violet and blue flames; engulfing several of the Chains as it did. As the fire dispersed, the fox was gone; reappearing in several different wisps of energy throughout the field. Tails suddenly shot through the violet portals; impaling Chains all throughout the battlefield.

The fox laughed wildly once more, reappearing fully before taking another gulp of the mystery liquid. He eyed the few remaining chains with mock interest; crimson eye glowing wistfully.

"**I'm tired of playing." **He grumbled tiredly; a wave of dark aura from the gourd suddenly flashing forward towards the remaining monsters, engulfing them before fading. The creatures' eyes glowed red, before they started squealing in pain; instantaneously starting to claw at themselves before disappearing.

"What?" Alice gasped from her place kneeling on the ground, now being back in her human form. Gil and Oz had similar reactions, eying the fox before them with astonishment.

The fox only chuckled ominously, turning to face me before sitting coyly on the ground. **"Girl, I am known as Kitsune; the Nightmare Chain." **He announced thoughtfully, causing me to blink in surprise. **"I have slept many a century here, sealed within this shrine. Awaiting a person of true convictions, I vowed to not seal a contract until one came along." **He paused, eyeing me thoughtfully. **"You should be proud of your beliefs, girl. They are strong and will not falter under stress." **His grin seemed to widen slightly as he was suddenly engulfed in the now familiar purple and blue flames; his eerie grin and crimson gaze shining through the material.

"**I look forward to working with you, Contractor."**

As the fox dispersed from view, my comrades rushed together to regroup. I found my thoughts cloudy as they did so, blinking tiredly. I can finally protect myself and others. I can finally prevent things from happenings to those around me. I can protect those I hold dear.

"_**And I along with you." **_

My world suddenly went black as my travel companions tried to gain my attention.

* * *

A/N: Jesus, what did I just type? :P *Flips her computer*

Some of this just seemed…So awkward to type. IDK why…

But anyway, what do you guys think? Any opinions on the interactions between characters in the chapter? What'd 'ya think about Kitsune and his gourd of pwnage? *Exaggeration*

And be sure to suggest what you think the pairing should be~ I've gotten a vote for Break and one for Oz, so I tried to add at least a bit of conversation between Sable and them in this chapter so that you guys can see what their interactions would be like. But of course, the ones in this chapter aren't all that their relationship would be limited to. ":.|

Any suggestions/comments/random stuff you wanna say? Then review~ Also, my PM box is always open if anyone wants to talk or has questions. ^^ I'm trying to follow the anime closely, while adding in stuff here and there in order to make Sable's presence influential.

So see you guys next time!

-Rainbow


End file.
